


I Can See You

by TellerQ



Series: Crack!ships [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerQ/pseuds/TellerQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missouri/Pamela. An evening with pie and wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See You

An elbow knocks a bottle of expensive looking wine from the counter, but the person who knocked it over doesn't give it a second glance. There's a small clink as another person catches the bottle right before it hits the ground. The woman that caught the bottle sets it on the counter, a little further back this time, and smirks at the woman who knocked it over.

"Nice catch," Missouri compliments, bending down to pull a freshly baked pie out of the oven.

"I knew you were going to knock it over," Pamela responds, relaxing back into her chair again.

"And I knew you were going to catch it," Missouri answers, setting the pie to cool before slapping Pamela's arm with the oven mitt. "Don't you dare put your feet on my table."

"I've learned by now, Missouri. I can still think about it," Pamela answers with a smirk.

"Mmhm," Missouri hums, disbelieving. Pamela pulls the cork from the wine bottle as Missouri gets two glasses and sits beside her. She pours the wine and they clink their glasses before each taking a sip. The only reason Pamela doesn't chug it like beer is because Missouri doesn't like it. Hell, the only reason she's drinking wine _instead_ of beer is because of Missouri.

Of course, she does pick only the most _delicious_ of wines.

So, Pamela supposes, it's worth not putting her feet on the table.


End file.
